CoWR – In Search of Xenogears or Allies
by Lady of Insainity
Summary: When Baron thinks Balamb is of Chaos origin, will diplomatic skills previal, or will an unexpected guest ruin it?
1. Chapter 1: Fighting Against Baron

**CoWR – In Search of Xenogears or Allies**

_Chapter 1: Fighting Against Baron_

_**DISCLAIMER: If it looks like it isn't original, then we don't own it.**_

* * *

><p>Apologies for the late update, yesterday was my off day, and today I was having problems with MS Word, so I decided to try LibreOffice, which at first didn't work so well since I didn't realize how to properly CopyPaste on it, but it's all right now.

After the vision, all the SeeDs and Estharian troop commanders, as well as the Paladin Brigade were called on a meeting on the Presidential Palace to discuss matters concerning that vision. There was an outright understanding between Esthar's President and Garden's Commander as to where Balamb Garden will head out first once the installation of the flight orbs was finished, to the bewilderment of the brain child of this little consortium, Dr. Odine.

"In a northern bastion."

Troop deployment was also discussed where it was decided that only the SeeDs and its Cadets and the Paladin Brigade will be sent to fly on Balamb Garden while Estharian troops stays behind to defend Esthar against threats.

"If there is this place where all of us need to go, we also need a place for all of us to return to."

The President designated his VP to be in command of the city's affairs as he too was going with his men towards north. After a few arguments concerning the President's safety, the antagonist finally gave up as the President will still go no matter what.

"Let's just... not waste our time arguing over a matter that we'll never ever win. Let the president do what he wishes..."

As the meeting was about to end, the head engineers came in to report that the installation of the flight orbs was already finished to Dr. Odine's surprise and the President's wide grin.

"It seems that the flight orbs are in perfect sync with Balamb Garden. That's Xenogears technology for you."

After six hours of preparation and stocking of the soon to fly Garden, it is now ready to take the high sky.

"This is not a drill."

As the propulsion engine roars and Garden lifts off vertically, reaching new heights, Rei was seen sitting beside his mini-garden on the Quad, updating his journal.

"This is it... we are going to war..."

Thus, Balamb Garden was able to fly past the Vienne Mountain range towards north, to a place unknown to them... for now.

"Vonderful! You zee how puny zat dome of ze Shumi from our vantage point?"

"I do, sir." River replies curtly. She turns to Laguna. "Laguna, are there any last minute orders for me?"

Laguna was surprised by Jean's sudden question. He takes a moment to ponder something to say. "..."

He finally faced Jean, smiling. "Alright River, since you are so serious about this... Hear my advice instead. On everything that you do, do it for yourself not for anyone else, only for yourself. Learn to accept the fact that you need to help yourself first before you can extend help to others."

He paused. "When things have gone astray and your mind is on the verge of collapse, just follow your heart. And... when given a chance to choose between life and death... always choose to life no matter how bad the consequences will be. Since... for as long as you're alive... there is always the 'chance'... to make things right and be saved... Death does not create heroes, it only cause madness and sadness. Especially when there are still some loose ends..."

Laguna's face went serious for a bit. "..." And then smiled back again. "Well... that's just me. Its up to you if you'll consider those random thoughts."

Kiros standing next to Laguna just masqueraded a grin.

Rei, who, incidentally, was assigned to a boring guard duty of the Esthar's President as his 'punishment' chose neither to speak nor to react. "..." He just stood straight at the back of the president, looking forward, mindlessly looking to none. Sticking to his duty as the president's SeeD Color.

"You're dismissed for the time being. I think Rei here is enough." He then looked to Odine. "And please do keep the doctor busy with his toys. We don't want him to touch another live sample, do we?"

Meanwhile, Dr. Odine was already on his way towards the second floor ball... well... Laboratory.

River blinks rapidly. "Erm... thank you... Laguna." She gives him a salute out of genuine respect, and gives a sympathetic glance to Rei and takes to patrolling the halls of Balamb Garden, mostly because she likes the place.

As Jean leaves the room, Laguna faced Rei. "Alright Rei, I think it's about time for you to be at ease. Your special someone just left. There's no one around here needed to be impressed."

"Excuse me Pres. Loire?"

"I said... at ease." Laguna raised his voice.

"Yes Mr. President!"

"Oh... come on! Not like that! Like this!" Laguna poses a rugged stance in front of Rei.

"But sir, I am still..."

"At ease!"

"O-okay... Laguna."

"Much better."

"So... did Dr. Odine already arrange a meeting with you or something?"

"No, not yet Mr. ... I mean... Laguna."

"Well, you gotta prepare some material about your... unique abilities then."

"H-how come?"

"You almost became a test tube SeeD after the simulation. Dr. Odine find your skill... a bit... intriguing."

Rei looked away. "Those were research of my parents that I just continued... and... tainted. I hate it."

"No matter how much you hate it... it is already a part of you. And it did save you and River from being frozen. Although... it caught Dr. Odine's attention."

"Then I shall submit to his will. If that's the only way I can bargain for River's safety and release from such... treatment."

Laguna folded his arms. "Playing hero for the one you love... huh?"

"What?"

"Oh... have you forgotten how you just screamed to the world that you love her?"

Rei was embarrassed. "All of you heard of that!"

"Absolutely... every... single... word... of it."

"Damn I screwed up... I thought... that I just said it to myself." Rei ponders on the fact that he made Jean belittle herself, making her think that she was weak and needed to be saved. And now the fact that he said "that" so openly on the simulation.

"So... are you requesting for an early dismissal?"

"No, let me finish my shift."

"No... I insist."

"I insist as well... I need to..."

"...set an example as a SeeD Instructor?"

"... yeah..."

"Very well then... suit yourself. Just don't go in the laboratory when you're on standby or until you finish your research report."

"Thank you..."

Laguna continued to stay on the third floor of Garden. Letting the breeze flow through his hair.

A quick sprint through the training ground, River finds herself in the "Secret Spot". She sits on the railing and gazes out over the grounds, brushing back her hair. She takes a moment to gaze at Rei's charm. "It's not a bad life I'm starting here..." And with that, she heads out.

Zell is in the library, talking to the Girl with Pigtails about what he saw in the vision. "I still can't believe it...man, that's all crazy...and true, at the same time..."

0-0-0-0-0

2100 hours.

And what a time it is to end his shift as the president already went on his quarters at the end of the hallway of Garden's dorms to sleep, with several Estharian Elites on standby to guard the president for the night.

Rei walked in the hallway on the way to his room. As he key in the password to unlock the door of his room, he wondered where Jean was. "Geez... what am I thinking?"

He realized that he has not spoke with Jean today as he was with the president all this time. And he turned down the opportunity given to him by the president.

"Two days..." He ponders on the fact that five days already passed since he met Jean. "...yet it feels like it was for an eternity already... but then again..." He paused. "...I've only been with her for about... 24 hours... more or less..."

Before keying in the last digit of his password, he canceled it and decided to wander around Garden. He went outside pass the front gate to check where they were. He went to the edge and looked down to see the massive ring rotating around Garden with its flight orbs. He looked through the gaps of the ring only to see water down below. Balamb Garden is flying across a vast ocean.

Rei sit and let his feet hang on the edge as the gentle breeze of the cold night flows in his face. He finally rest his back on the pavement with both his hand on the back of his head like a pillow and just made a deep sigh uttering a word.

"...Jean..."

And then he closed his eyes.

"Hey, you rang?" And as if she was summoned from far off, River sits down next to Rei, closes her eyes, and atmosphere the same wind he does.

Rei was flustered by Jean that he immediately sat straight up. "Whoa! River! Don't scare me like that!" He then eased and reclined using both his hands to support him as he makes a sigh of relief. "The president really talks a lot." He uttered. "...and I missed you." His blush was unnoticed given that they only have the moonlight to illuminate them. "How was your first day of stay here?"

"Could take a while for me to adjust, I don't know, but I'll manage some how. I found you here, after all." River lets herself gaze at the moon. "I wonder... about the other worlds. They have moons. And they're connected to this one now. So... what happens to their moons?"

Rei chose not to dig deeper on what Jean meant on her first sentences. "Are you... fond of stargazing...? Moongazing in your case. They sure to catch your attention all the time. Especially that large sugar-glazed moonlike entity that made you freak out." He chuckled.

"What my warped mind can offer is that if the worlds were drawn together... so was their moon or moons. I just do hope that those moons do not collide with each other. It will be one catastrophic disaster when that happens. Hopefully, their moons do not have nasties living on it."

He gazed on the moon above. "Imagine if Chaos finds a way to trigger the Lunar Cry on every moon this new world of us has."

"We're telling horror stories?" River gives it a serious thought. "It'd be pretty... bad... but then again... the other moons could have **good** things as well." River stands up, and looks off into space. "Wouldn't that be something. To go up there to see for myself."

"You're bringing your fondness to travel a notch higher I see." He stretches. "Ain't that nice? But you have a point. The other world's moon could be a paradise unlike our moon. Imagine... two souls dining on the moon with your food and drinks floating all over... Wait... I can't see anything romantic in that." He chuckled.

"Well, in the event you have a chance to visit a moon paradise... I'll make sure that you'll get there trouble free. I am your knight after all." Rei looked on the far horizon beaming a serious and somewhat bashful look.

"Don't hog all the responsibility to yourself." River shoots back playfully. She stretches and yawns a bit. "Well, I think I'll go turn in for the night. Take care, alright? See you tomorrow." River starts to walk back to her room.

Rei followed Jean. "Who said I will? You will be the one who'll bring yourself to that moon. I'll just... clear your path."

He ponders on saying some more but he just restrained himself. '_Maybe next time.'_

As they reached the hallway towards the dorms, Rei waved good night to Jean. "Good night. Hopefully tomorrow something interesting will happen."

"Yeah... you too take care." He breathed.

He approached Jean and brushed back her bangs to see her face and two blue eyes. "There... that should be enough for me to have a good night sleep today." He teased and then smiled warmly.

As he let go of her bangs, a white rose was seen on top of her left ear, beneath her hair. He quickly turned around and heads out to his room.

River watches him leave and pulls the rose from her hair, and looks at it. "…" She hurries back to her quarters, a little red, and expecting her Paladin Brigade comrades to tease her about Rei, as they've been doing the past couple of days.

The floating garden begins approaching a land mass.

After Rei changed into his pajamas, he wrote an entry of what transpired today on his journal. '_Hmmm... at least it ended on somewhat... a high note...'_

He looked out on the window of his room and just saw the moon. '_Fly her... to the moon... huh?'_

He finally writes the last entry in his journal.

_There are a lot of things that I have already promised to do and to offer to Jean whether she knows it or not, in just a span of a few days. My only wish is that my life time is enough to fulfill all those promises. That warm smile. That blue eyes. That dainty visage. I must not let that be taken away from her by this war._

_I do not want to fail. Well at least, not to fail to keep my pledges to Jean, I have to break that cliche. That promises are bound to be broken._

He closed his journal, hid it and snoozed off for the night as the digital clock hit 000 hours.

Off to the far distance of that land mass, kingdom can be seen. It's denizens know it as...

Eblan.

The moon shone well, and bathed the Garden in moonlight as it moved forwards. Squall was looking into the direction of the moon, and the skies. _'God knows what we've been thrown into now...'_

He then walked to the balcony and lay his hands on the railings. "But this isn't a time to think about the end. I won't..." He then stretches out his right arm and swings it backwards. "I won't be referred to in the past tense! We're taking this fight to wherever it's taking us!" _'We'll be ready for ten Lunar Cries if need be... mark my words.'_

Eblan, or what remain of it, is now a charred ruin overrun by monsters and Manikins.

An airship approaches. The Captain of the White Birds division of Baron's air-fleet has come to get the remaining survivors from the Eblan Caves.

"Captain, unidentified...'airship?' ahead!"

The Captain turns to see for himself. "What in the world is THAT?"

"I don't know, sir! It probably belongs to these Chaos forces! Permission to engage?"

"Permission denied. We'll see if there's any way to contact any living beings on-board first. It isn't necessarily hostile..." The Captain replies, not really believing himself.

The Captain touches a crystal on board, sending a wave of harmless energy, meant to establish contact with a crystal or other communication device on-board, towards the strange floating...thing He then speaks. "This is Captain Samuel of the Baron White Birds. If you are receiving this message, please identify yourself!"

0559 hours.

A minute before Rei's alarm clock wakes him up. Instead, Balamb Garden's Alarm system jolted him awake.

"Man your battle stations. We are approaching an unidentified airship. All lines of communication were already exhausted to establish contact with that airship." Quistis on the intercom spoke. "All SeeDs are requested to report tn the front gate NOW and prepare to engage the enemy if warranted! Over and out."

"Oh damn..." He hurriedly changed to his SeeD attire. "Our first battle."

Meanwhile, Selphie was also on third floor Bridge of Balamb Garden, figuring out what was the loud feed back that Garden was picking up from the communication lines. "What on earth is this?"

A few seconds later, Rei was already running towards the front gate and meets up with Zell. "What a way to start the day, no?"

Back on the Bridge, Laguna was asking Dr. Odine if he installed some weapons or any means for Garden to fight back. The doctor just shook his head and said there was not enough time to install weapons on Balamb Garden. The doctor boasted that his Paladin Brigade will be enough to finish the job.

Rei and Zell already reached the front gate, waiting for further instructions, as Baron's air fleet looms a few kilometers away from Balamb Garden.

Zell shakes his head. "Who are those guys?"

Captain Samuel shakes his head. "No response. Well, we gave them a chance. Fire at will!" The White Birds air fleet opens fire on Balamb Garden.

River and the rest of the Brigade make it up to the deck only to feel the impact of enemy fire. River speaks through her com-link to the President. "Laguna? Are you alright? What are your orders?"

As Squall sees the ship, he hears Quistis' message on the intercom. _'Huh. Fast enough.' _He then feels firing impact, and the Garden shudders. Squall falls to the ground with a thud. "Damn! What the hell?" In haste, he made his way to the cockpit, and saw the ship clearly. He then barked orders at the crew. "Identify the ship! Report to me when you have a reading! Right now, bolster the Garden's defenses and hover around the left flank!"

He then sprinted back down to the main foyer, and returned to his room. Grabbing hold of his Gunblade, he ran back to the entrance ramp of the Garden. "Don't get careless. We need to know who they are. This thing ain't gonna go down easily." He then turned to the soldiers and shouldered his Gunblade in typical Squall fashion. _'Come on... we've not much time!'_

Selphie was frantic, and was trying to figure out what was appearing on the communication feed until the Garden was attacked. She instantly fell to the ground, looking around as she did. "Oof! Oh man... now what?" She then noticed that an unknown ship was attacking Balamb Garden. "Yikes! That can't be good for us!" She then lifted herself up, and began to think on the spot. _'Aw man... come on girl, think! Oh, what should I do? Grr...'_

Suddenly, she had a brainwave. "A-ha! I know! The Ragnarok pilots must still be near Balamb! If I could call 'em here, maybe they could help us out..." So she approached the communications terminal and made contact with Ragnarok. "Uh... attention, Ragnarok pilots! We are in need of, um, assistance! An unknown hostile is attacking Balamb Garden, and we'd really appreciate some backup right about now!"

The men on the vessel agreed, and followed the coordinates of the Garden. Within 10 minutes or so, the large airship approached with great speed. The dragon's design planted on the front of the ship appeared from the side windows, and a confirmation message was sent to Selphie and the Garden. She was overjoyed. "Alright! You guys rock!"

Ragnarok's pilots flew in sync with Balamb, and then edged closer to the unknown vessel. Being the advanced ship it was, Ragnarok managed to establish a connection with the ship, and the pilots spoke. "Attention! This is the Ragnarok! You are ordered to stand down, else we shall strike to eliminate! I repeat, stand down, or prepare for immediate fire!" An important decision now hung on the ship's response.

Laguna responded to River. "A bit shaky but... yeah... we're alright here in the bridge... but it will be really appreciated if Dr. Odine was able to install a barrier or something on the living areas of Garden."

Dr. Odine was heard on the background. "Ve do not have zat technology yet."

"Oh come on Doc! What about that shield the Lunatic Pandora has?"

Dr. Odine remained silent for awhile before he replied. "My apologies...ve did not have enough time to mount ze barrier device. Ve only mounted a cloaking device like zat being employed to "hide" Esthar from ze outside world."

"Great, as if that will help us out. We are in the middle of enemy fire! It's too late to activate the cloaking device."

Then Laguna heard the transmission of Ragnarok's pilot with the hostile ships. He grabbed the com-link and spoke with its pilot. "Stop that! We are not here to taunt the enemy further. We are severely outnumbered."

"Land the Ragnarok here, we have to establish physical contact if radio communications are in vain. I'm going in."

Then Rei butted in through his com-link. "Sir! Please reconsider. Let us do that task for you."

"...And let me just sit here and wait for the good news. No soldier, I am not just your average 'president'. Meet me at the front gates. And Dr. Odine, try to establish radio communication. Sweat it out."

"Yes Mr. President."

Laguna left the bridge with Kiros, Ward and Selphie and went straight to the front gate.

Then he saw his son on the way. "You're in charge... Squall."

River follows Laguna's lead, assisting him as backup, and half expecting Rei to follow. "I've got your back out there. The other paladins are ready to support as well."

Finally, the red blazing "Super-High-Mobility-Flying-Ship" Ragnarok landed in Balamb Garden's front gate which was already under heavy fire. Laguna grabbed his com-link and talked with the Ragnarok's pilot. "Alright, you said earlier that you were able to establish communication with those hostile ships. Go to Balamb's bridge and bring your whole crew to help Dr. Odine out."

"Right away Mr. President." The pilot responded.

Laguna continued to talk on his com-link. "Seed Nida! Instructor Xu, pull Garden out of the hostile's range and maybe even their out of their airspace. This Ragnarok will be the only one who'll go in."

He com-linked the rest of the Ragnarok fleet. "Go defend Garden as it pulls back. And do not... I repeat. DO NOT return fire. Only intercept incoming projectiles. That's a direct order."

He then looked around to see his entourage. "Selphie! You're on the pilot seat. River on the particle beam and multi-barreled lasers. Rei on the radio and navigation."

"And where would you be, Laguna?" Kiros butted in.

Laguna grinned beaming his excitement as his dream of riding that ship was about to come true. "Of course at the co-pilot seat."

He then continued to talk on the com-link. "Alright, the rest of the SeeDs and Paladin Brigades stay behind and go tend the injured. Help on the repairs of Garden's hull as well. Got it?" Without waiting for a response. "We're all good."

As Ragnarok's NPC crews alighted and ran towards Garden's Bridge, Laguna quickly rushed in as he donned the strap of his machine gun across his shoulder, being trailed by Rei, Selphie, Jean, Ward and Kiros.

"I see you're putting into good use what you've learned as a Galbadian trooper, Laguna." Kiros commented.

"Nah." Laguna shook his head. "That's what you'll learn when you watch sci-fi and war movies during the wee hours of the night."

Kiros facepalmed. "I was about to believe that you were finally able to earn the wits to back up that guts of yours. I should have known better..."

Moments later, Balamb Garden pulled away from the White Bird's line of fire as Ragnarok's jet propulsion engines burn it up.

Laguna, on the co-pilot seat of the cockpit, contact Garden's Bridge where Squall finally arrived. "Super-High-Mobility-Flying-Ship Ragnarok, heading out! Squall will take over."

With that Selphie lights up the jet propulsion boosters and takes Ragnarok to the skies at blinding speeds of 11.8 km per second, fluidly evading each incoming projectile the White Birds were firing at them.

River clings to a railing as the kick of Ragnarok sends them past enemy gunfire at massive speed. "W-Whoah..." Is all she could manage until she was able to regain balance for herself. "Are all persons present and accounted for?"

Then a voice was heard at the back of the cockpit, Rei found himself slammed against sealed entrance door. "I guess... so... Urmp." He picked himself up.

"Hey Rei! Get your butt on the radio and navigation systems." Selphie exclaimed. "Woohooo!"

"Be right at yah..." Rei held the railings and crawled back to his designated seat. He quickly fastened his seat-belts. "Wheew!"

"Alright Rei, go scout for the hostiles' flagship and reestablish communication lines." Laguna instructed.

"Roger!"

"River! Incoming... Cannon balls! 3 o'clock!" Laguna warned as he checks the sphere shape navigation device in front of him.

River makes a mad dash to a gunnery station. "Are there barriers on THIS ship at least?" She says as two cannonballs nearly impact Ragnarok's hull.

"I believe it has none." Selphie replied. "But the hull is strong enough to withstand several thousand degrees of heat and pressure during atmospheric re-entry from outer space. So... I think we can manage." Selphie beamed as a slight shake was felt on when the cannon balls hit the hull.

"At least for the hull... I don't know about the thrusters. So be on evasive maneuvers and intercept the unavoidable projectiles with the Gatling lasers. I'm counting on you River."

Rei finally established the connection. "This is SeeD Rei Arc of the Esthar Class Airship Ragnarok Alpha, requesting for a cease fire. We bring you no harm or anything remotely close of endangering your land. I repeat, we are requesting for a ceasefire. Kindly stop firing and lower your weapons. Our president... Leader... or maybe King in your tongue desires to speak with your captain."

Selphie continued to pilot Ragnarok at high speeds.

River trains the guns towards the enemy's weaponry, ready to intercept any more oncoming fire.

Squall nodded and watched the Ragnarok take off. '_Father...' _He then turned to the and soldiers. "Alright, you heard the man! Paladins! Take those injured to the medical ward! SeeDs, advance to the lower level of the Garden and begin performing maintenance on the hull!" He then rushed to the elevator and went to the cockpit. "Pilots! Pull back from the flank and give space to the Ragnarok! Try and exit from their line of fire!" _'We've gotta stop this attack! Let's hope that mad doctor gets communication up and running...'_

Captain Samuel continues to stand on the bridge as his fleet fires, until a transmission echoes from the crystalline resonator thingy. He then orders a stop to the cannon fire. He turns back to the crystalline resonator.

"This is Captain Samuel of the White Birds of Baron. We will have a ceasefire. Please land." The White Birds flagship itself begins to descend.

As the flagship lands, so does the Ragnarok. Captain Samuel and an entourage walk out of the flagship. Samuel is still unconvinced that these strange people did not destroy Eblan. He mentally reviews what he was told about the situation.

_'A man named Chaos has somehow revived the archfiends of the Crystal War, and other cities beside Baron were attacked. We were to help evacuate the survivors of Eblan.' _He looks towards the Ragnarok._'Is that really an airship? It seems more like a monster to me. And what manner of ship is that?, he thinks, looking towards Balamb Garden.'_

Finally, with the help of the Estharian Ragnarok pilots, Balamb Garden was able to establish communication with the White Birds. "Ve are have established contact with ze hostile airship Laguna." Dr. Odine com-linked.

"See? What did I tell you, it'll work out in the end." Laguna smirked.

As Laguna and his entourage was about to alight Ragnarok, another similar airship fly past them. "What the?" Rei shielded his eyes to look up and see the zooming airship. "Its one of the Ragnaroks."

The said airship open fired on the White Bird's airships, destroying a few on its opening salvo.

"No!" Laguna yelled as he grabbed his com-link to contact the pilot of the renegade Ragnarok. "Damn! I can't contact that ship."

He com-linked Balamb instead. "Dr. Odine! Can you activate its auto-pilot and stop that airship from its tracks?"

"Ze auto-pilot module does not work as vell... it appears zat we have to eliminate it permanently."

Instructor Xu butted in. "It appears that the ship was taken over by the enemy!"

"Dammit!" Laguna stomped his foot as he saw the Baron Captain returning back to the flag ship. "Let's go back inside. We have to get rid of that airship first."

Captain Samuel, his ship once again in the air, orders his ships to open fire on Balamb Garden and the Ragnaroks.

"Treachery! They _are_ the ones who destroyed Eblan! Let us show them that Baron does not go down that easily!"

* * *

><p><strong>WhiteLycan:<strong> River,

**Neil:** Squall,

**Jonah:** Samuel,

**Reikakou:** Everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2: Allies Obtained

**CoWR – In Search of Xenogears or Allies**

_Chapter 2: Allies Obtained_

* * *

><p>River clenched her fist tightly. "No... not good." She falls back with the others, now that they've unintentionally made an enemy. "We'll have to fight now, won't we." The only hope now would be some sort of intervention from Cosmos herself.<p>

Ragnarok lifted off just in time to avoid the opening salvo of the White Bird's flagship. "Alright River, I need you to be on your A-game we have to gun it down." Laguna uttered.

"Hang on guys!" Selphie activated the rear thrusters that made Ragnarok accelerate forward to chase the renegade airship. "This is going to be rough! Fasten your seat-belts!"

"Rei! Determine that Ragnaroks flight path and see what airship it will strike down next! We have to prevent it at all cost. If there's one way to convince them that we are not enemies, that's the way."

"Yes siIIIIIIIRRRRRRR!" He was pressed against his seat as the sudden acceleration put so much G-force on him.

"I told you to brace yourself." Selphie muttered.

Meanwhile, on the hostile Ragnarok, a man in a crimson suit with black trimmings and a crimson scarf was reclining on the pilot seat as his feet rest on the airship's yoke, steering it. Black ashes were seen everywhere and the auto-pilot modules were already jammed.

"Hah! Piece of cake! Nothing beats online info's. Esthar's too stupid posting online this baby's specs. Too proud of your hi-tech creation? Well! Let see how good this ship is." He grabbed hold of the aiming module and pulled the trigger sending streams of laser fire to another Baron airship as it zooms its way pass it. "Hurrah! How do you like that!"

River looks at her radar. "Nrgh! He's opening fire again! 60 degrees west!"

Selphie winced. "On it!"

"Alright! If we need to ram our airship to that hostile, do so Selphie!"

"Laguna, sir, I think that's too reckless." Rei uttered.

"Better than having this unidentified fleet and Balamb Garden shot down by the enemy. We're the only one who can match it."

Rei was speechless for the moment as he marvels on the president's guts. "Yes sir."

He looked at the radar and saw incoming projectiles. "Selphie! Projectiles at 5 'o clock!"

"Gotcha!" Selphie swerves Ragnarok right and pitched downwards to avoid the incoming projectiles from the Baron Fleet and to fly below the renegade Ragnarok.

On the renegade airship, Reikakou had a lock on to another Baron airship. "Heh! While Baron's fleet takes care of Balamb, I'll pulverize you all." He pulled the trigger firing the multi-barreled lasers.

Before the bullets hit its mark, another Ragnarok flew in between the renegade and Baron's fleet that took the hit from the laser bullets, to Reikakou's surprise and was clearly noticed by Baron's fleet. "What the!"

The jet propulsion nozzles on Ragnarok's lower front section burst instantly turning the airship on a sharp 90 degrees to vertically flew upwards towards the renegade airship. It rolled counter clockwise to avoid the continued stream of laser fire from the renegade as River counter fired with her own multi-barrel lasers.

Reikakou grinned after his airship was hit by a few bullets underneath its hull. "You wanna play tag, eh! This will gonna be fun. I love you Rose! Thanks for this tip." He paused for a moment. "Wait, that doesn't sound even remotely right at all! Who's to love that cold-blooded killer?"

Reikakou's airship boosters blasts off in full throttle to fly away from its lone pursuer.

"The renegade ship is running away sir!" Rei informed.

"Damage report!" Laguna demanded.

"Just a few scratches on the hull, we are still good to go."

Then Dr. Odine contacted them on the com-link. "You have to shoot down zat airship. Ve do not vant ze enemy to obtain zuch technology."

"Alright Selphie, you heard the man. Go for the chase."

"Who said of letting that airship escape anyway?" Selphie ignites all the boosters to match the fleeing Ragnarok's speed and chase it.

The two Ragnaroks left the area in almost hypersonic speed, leaving Balamb Garden in the hands of Squall.

The hypersonic airship chase continues across the horizon of Eblan. With Laguna's Ragnarok trailing Reikakou's.

"Stubborn piece of shits!" Reikakou, not being fully trained on piloting such craft and was only relying on the automatic assistance being provided by the airship's computer, was already experiencing extreme pressure as he was under heavy fire from River's multi-barreled lasers. "Gotta shake them somehow! This baby is a good offering for Lord Chaos!"

Finally, Rei was able to hook up with the renegade airship's communication system. "This is SeeD Rei Arc of Balamb Garden. Cease and desist or you will be shot down! I repeat, halt or you will be shot down."

Reikakou grabbed the com-link to reply. "You fools are already shooting at me! So how will you even convince me to stop! Bitches!"

Although Laguna thought for the worst, he still asked about the crew of the renegade Ragnarok. "What about that airship's crew? What have you done to them?"

Reikakou whistled . "All I can see here are just black ashes. Was there even a crew to begin with?"

_'Dammit! He already killed them.' _Laguna restrained himself. "Very well then, so I presume you were sent by Chaos. Then I am sorry to tell you that this is the final warning. Halt or be shot down. River, prepare the particle beam!"

"The big fat daddy himself, Chaos indeed. Heh! Like I'll be scared by such threats. Go to hell!"

"Why thank you, but I'll decline. I suppose that you're sent by Chaos to disrupt our pact with the air fleet earlier?" Laguna asked.

"So what about it? I assume that by now, Balamb Garden is no more. Heh! Cosmos's forces fighting each other like chickens." He laughs menacingly over the communication lines. "How do you expect to win this war? Losers!"

Laguna just grinned. "By using our brains. Rei, have you recorded this conversation?"

Rei made a thumbs up. "Sure do."

"Good... I think our little chat is enough to convince the fleet that we are allies. If you're not just such a fool yourself. Then again, thanks. Send the recording of our conversation to Balamb Garden, quick!"

_'I thought you'd do that. Brilliant Mr. President.'_ Reikakou grinned himself. "What the hell!" He screamed on the com-links. "Then all of you go to hell... NOW!" Reikakou activated all the front propulsion thrusters forcing his airship to instantly fly backward straight on a collision course with Laguna's Ragnarok that was trailing him.

Selphie's eyes widened. "Oh no!" Her reflexes were not quick to steer away from the incoming airship.

"No way! River!" Rei yelped as Jean was on the front most being the one manning the weapons.

Laguna did not flinch and just hoped that the voice recording was already sent to Balamb Garden before they collide with the other airship. _'Is it already my time? Raine...'_

A massive explosion was seen on top of Eblan's ruins as pieces of scrap metal flew everywhere.

Then Reikakou was seen on the side of the cloud of smoke that filled the impact point. "Heh! Should I say... 'Mission accomplished'?" He laughed maniacally before vanishing on a spiral of flames as a portal opens underneath him.

The two Ragnarok's signal were simultaneously lost on Balamb Garden's radar.

As Squall was monitoring the movements of the airships, he suddenly lost sight of them on the radar. Banging the control unit, he spoke with fear. "W-what happened? Did we lose them?" Suddenly, a massive explosion could be heard and seen from the skies. "NO! Uh... get them online now!" No signal could be established. The worst was feared. "No... dammit! It can't be...!" A crew member then approached Squall, waiting for commands._'This recording... I'll have to do something.' _"...the last thing we need are more hostilities. I'm gonna address the captain."

So, setting down his weapon, he went to the communications area. "Greetings. I'm Garden Master Squall Leonheart. We're known as SeeDs, soldiers of protection. We were on our way to the Bastion - on a divine order. We're working under the forces of the goddess Cosmos, and were to meet at the Bastion to plan against Chaos... the one who has revived our enemies." He stood around waiting for a response. Hopefully, it'd be a friendly one. _'I won't believe that this is the end for them! They're alive, I know they are!'_

Baron's Captain Samuel, who had ordered a withdrawal during the airship chase scene due to confusion over whether the enemy was their allies or visa versa, receives Squall's message on the crystal resonator. "Understood. You truly were not the ones who destroyed Eblan?"

Samuel's second in command approaches. "Sir, we believe that the fire that destroyed Eblan was not the result of an airship attack."

Samuel nods. "Understood. Your story sounds unbelievable, if not for part of Baron's forces planning to go to this same Bastion. It seems you are our allies after all, then. And I am sorry for your losses", he says, referring to the two Ragnarok's and their crews.

The second in command talks some more to the Captain, who then addresses the crystal resonator again. "Rumor has it that our planet has merged with other inhabited planets, somehow. I take it you are from one of them? May I ask the name of your kingdom?"

Squall speaks with a sigh of relief. "I'm relieved to hear that, captain." He then responded to his other question. "We are from the world created by the Great Hyne. The SeeDs are from several places such as Balamb, and the Paladins are from Esthar. The SeeDs reside in our vessel, Balamb Garden."

"Very well then, citizens of Balamb and Esthar. We shall assist you in repairing any damage we may have caused. Excuse me one moment."

Captain Samuel then contacts another ship. "Captain Ravis, please go back to Baron and inform them of the situation."

Samuel re-establishes contact with Balamb Garden. "We came here to evacuate survivors of the kingdom of Eblan, which was attacked by a fiend named Rubicante, under Chaos' command. If you would assist us, we would be most grateful."

Meanwhile, in the impact point still filled with dark smog, a minute has already passed. Streaks of electricity can be seen or rather heard from within.

"Is everybody all right?" A man uttered. "River! Pres. Loire! Selphie! Are you okay!"

"S-sorry... we'll be back online in about... just about... right... NOW!" A spark was seen as Selphie connected two wires reactivating the modules of Ragnarok. All systems of Ragnarok slowly start to recover and normalize its functions. "Wheew! The electromagnetic shock from the other airships explosion jammed our system."

As the lights went back and the cloud of smoke clears to let the sunshine in, Rei rushed to Jean and held her on both her shoulders. "River! Are you alright?"

Ragnarok was seen hovering onto the air as its signal was picked up again by Balamb Garden. "This Laguna Loire of Esthar's "Super-High-Mobility-Flying-Ship" Ragnarok. We are A-okay on our end. Over and out." He let go of the com-link and just took a very deep breath.

He stood from his co-pilot seat and walk beside Jean, together with Rei. "It seems that you followed my advice. You chose to 'live'. Choosing to live also saved us. Good job River... good job." With that Laguna slumped to the floor as his adrenaline rush ceased, making another deep sigh.

Kiros entered the cockpit. "Remind me to never EVER go with you when you board this airship again."

"Heh! That was a blast." Laguna grinned but then his face went serious. "We should honor those soldiers who lost their lives because of Chaos's machinations... especially the crew of that wrecked Ragnarok."

"Affirmative. I'll make the arrangements."

"Thanks Kiros."

Meanwhile Rei slightly nudged River who was already silent for about a minute now with both her hands placed on the triggers of the weapon modules. "River? Hey...Please... answer me..."

A split second before the amok airship hit the cockpit of Ragnarok, Jean, whether using her Sorceress powers or just her sheer talent and experience on using her Xenosaber, was able to fire Rarnarok's particle beams and cut the enemy airship into to two in between its rear end thrusters. Ragnarok went right through in the middle of cut airship at the same time it exploded sending electromagnetic shock-waves from its overloaded power core towards Ragnarok. Thus, it temporarily decommissioned its systems except, luckily, its emergency float module. Ragnarok's middle fuselage was able to withstand the impact of the explosion as it was reinforced with multi-layers of durable materials and insulation to withstand the pressure and heat involved on the re-entry to the planets atmosphere.

"Ragnarok, going back to base!" Selphie said on her com-link.

Perhaps however, is the third possibility in which the ship auto-corrected her aim to do that. None can truly say, however. "Ungh..." River finally comes around. She looks at the doting Rei a few moments and reaches for the safety strap buckle on her seat. "How are we doing." She manages as she pulls herself free of it and looks on at the others.

"We're okay. Thanks for the last second save." Rei replied. _'So... that's what it feels like to... almost die... was that what my mother and father felt?' _Rei contemplated.

Balamb Garden then radioed Ragnarok that the unidentified fleet was indeed an ally and was seeking assistance to help on the evacuation of Eblan's denizens.

Laguna stood back up and grinned. "Of course. Send Balamb Garden to assist on the evacuation. It's getting a little lonely in that airship anyway. Squall, I'm counting on you."

River casts a round of Curas on the wounded group with the help of Selphie."And the damages?"

"Hmmm..." Selphie checked the monitors. "The right and left side of the fuselage was damaged. We can't fly on supersonic speed for awhile. But we can still stay afloat and cruise."

"I wonder who's that Chaos minion is. Surely it was not Ultimecia." Rei said. "Damn it! Why do I have this gut feeling that we are being watched?" Rei clenched his fists.

Squall was happy to reach an agreement with the captain. Suddenly, he received a report on his com-link. "This is Squall. What? Fath- uh, president! You're alright! A-alright, meet you back at base." _'Someone is looking over us...' _He then received a call from Selphie. "Selphie! We've just been informed by the president. Yes, we'll see you back here. We've also found that the fleet we encountered was on it's way to aid the citizens of Eblan. Seems they were attacked by a 'Rubicante'." The Garden then received orders to aid them. "Alright. We'll be moving shortly. Over and out." He then turned back to the line with the captain. "We'll definitely lend help. Give us the signal for departure."

"We need only go a little further north-west to get to the cave of Eblan. Thank you for your help." The White Bird flagship makes its way to the caves of Eblan, where it lands.

As Squall returns to Balamb Garden's cockpit, he uses the intercom to inform the Garden. "Attention SeeDs and Paladin Brigadiers. This is your Garden Master speaking. The president and the crew in the Ragnarok are safe, and we have received new orders. We are to aid the White Birds in evacuating the citizens of Elban, and eradicate the threat of Chaos' minions. You must all be prepared for this. Work together, and don't get caught off guard. Thank you, and good luck." Getting off the intercom, he spoke to the cockpit crew, and told them where to head to next. "Follow the fleet, then land somewhere close. We must also look out for the Garden's condition." And so, they followed the fleet. However, Squall noticed something that looked like a tower. _'That tower... the hell is that thing doing there? Well, it looks like things are going to plan, anyway...'_

The White Birds airships land and they start entering the cave.

With the Ragnarok crew exhausted and such, Selphie puts it on auto-pilot mode as Balamb Garden sends the coordinates of the caves of Eblan.

Rei was just shock to see the aftermath of what a successful attack of Chaos forces have done as he looked down to Eblan. "Damn... so Esthar was just lucky not to be caught off guard by his minions... Or they really did not intend to conquer Esthar first and just went there to say... 'hi'?"

River just hopes that the forces remaining in Esthar will be enough for them to have one to come back to once this expedition was over. "I'm going down." River was already headed out.

As Baron and Esthar's forces evacuate the remaining survivors, the ninja Izayoi watches and reports to her three comrades what is going on.

Meanwhile, the Ragnarok finally reaches the Eblan Cave. As the crew alights, they were welcomed by Quistis, Dr. Odine and a handful of mechanics.

"Quickly, bring back ze Ragnarok back to its optimal running condition. Ve need it to excavate Xenogears in zis area." Dr. Odine instructed to the mechanics.

"Rough ride." Laguna greeted.

"I think it is best that you do not endanger yourself like that President Loire." Quistis said after saluting to the president.

"Alright Instructor Trepe, two things... its part of my unique job description as Esthar's president. And it runs in the blood." He glanced to Squall who was overseeing the evacuation then looked back to Quistis. "Status report."

"The evacuation of Eblan's denizens is going smoothly. We have formed a treaty with Baron. And I do believe Baron's leaders want to have a word with you."

"Alright, tell them I'm all good to have overtime." He turned to his Ragnarok crew. "And I do hope that goes the same with the five of you."

"Yes sir!" Rei confirmed.

"Sir!" River confirms with a salute. She waits by the exit hatch for the drop signal, weapon ready.

Balamb Garden lands just a little short of the city. The soldiers are called to the main gate. Squall is there too. "Alright, SeeDs. Like last time, we're to give aid and help the citizens. No dallying around, and there can be no mistakes." The gates opened, and the SeeDs marched forwards neatly. "Alright. We need to cooperate with the White Birds to establish trust and familiarity between us and the citizens. Identify 'em, and liberate 'em."

The evacuation of the denizens of Eblan went smoothly. And Laguna's meeting with Baron's minister has bolstered the relationship between Esthar and Baron. Laguna quickly went back to Balamb Garden to see several carrier class airship arriving on the Cave of Eblan with Dr. Odine supervising the unloading of the cargo.

With Rei and River on his back as his escorts, Laguna talked to Odine. "What's that for?"

"Zat is ze components for installing ze barrier device on Balamb. Ze same jelly like substance zat protected ze Lunatic Pandora."

Quistis comes in to report. "Sir, satellite picked up a massive coagulation of airships on this area." Quistis showed a FFII's map to Laguna with a red mark on Mysidia calling it 'Point 011'.

"How far is it from our current location?"

"Balamb Garden will not reach it in time..."

"What about the two remaining Ragnaroks?"

"Ze repairs and reloading of ze two Ragnaroks are already finished Mr. President. It can reach zat point in no time."

Laguna decided quickly. "Send 20 of the best SeeDs and Paladin Brigade Soldiers to the Ragnaroks. I'll lead the assault team to Point 011. Squall, continue to fly Garden towards north to find that Bastion. We're done here at Eblan. Quistis, coordinate to the Ragnaroks the latest developments on Point 011. And Dr. Odine, install the barrier device on the way to the northern Bastion."

"Right away Mr. President." Quistis saluted and head back to the bridge.

"Yes Mr. President. Ve vill install ze barrier device immediately."

Laguna turned around. "Alright guys! Leaving in 5 minutes. Meet you all in the Ragnaroks."

While Rei? Knowing too well now how Laguna works, he just saluted to the president. "Yes sir!" And followed him as they go to the Ragnaroks.

"Working hard, eh, Laguna?" Kiros asked.

"Just bringing back the good old days." Laguna grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Jonah:<strong> Samuel, other FFIV characters,

**WhiteLycan:** River,

**Neil:** Squall,

**Reikakou:** Everyone else.

What is going on in Mysidia? Will you find out soon? Today, most likely, but when I can not say.


End file.
